


Stories - Traducción

by Traducción Lagrimas del Fenix (Meliza_Malfoy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meliza_Malfoy/pseuds/Traducci%C3%B3n%20Lagrimas%20del%20Fenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RESUMEN: Un Draco de cinco años le pide a su tío Sev que le lea un cuento muggle antes de la hora de la siesta. Snape le lee Rapunzel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stories - Traducción

  


**STORIES**

  
**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL:**  [www.fanfiction.net/s/10232771/1/Stories](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10232771/1/Stories)  
  
**AUTOR:** ttfan111robstar1  
  
**TRADUCCIÓN:**  Meliza Malfoy  
  
**BETA:**  Bellatrix_2009  
  
**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a ttfan111robstar1, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.  
  
**RESUMEN:**  Un Draco de cinco años le pide a su tío Sev que le lea un cuento muggle antes de la hora de la siesta. Snape le lee Rapunzel.

* * *

  
  
Draco Malfoy estaba dando brincos en el costoso sofá de su familia. Hoy, el tío Sev iba a venir para hacer una visita. Severus Snape le tenía gran estima a su ahijado y siempre estaba contento de verlo. A los cinco años de edad, el niño estaba lleno de energía y preguntas. Él admiraba a su tío en un nivel que rozaba el culto a un héroe. Esta admiración sólo era superada por la idolatría que sentía hacia su propio padre.  
  
La chimenea comenzó a arder y Draco chilló de emoción mientras su tío aparecía. Corrió hacia él y lo abrazó, a pesar de sólo ser tan alto como la cadera de Snape. El maestro de Pociones sonrió un poco ante el entusiasmo del niño. Draco siempre lo miraba como si fuera un héroe, y siempre inflaba un poco su ego.  
  
— ¡Tío Sev! — Él aplaudió. El sonido alegre sacó a Lucius y Narcissa de la cocina. Severus y Narcissa intercambiaron pequeñas sonrisas mientras Lucius estrechaba la mano de su mejor amigo. Draco, aunque se entrenaba para ser un Slytherin desde muy pequeño, a su edad aun no podía entender el uso de la máscara sin emociones que la mayoría de los Slytherin habían aprendido. Sus padres, sin embargo, no estaban preocupados. Él iba a aprenderlo a su debido tiempo. Por ahora, permitieron que Draco disfrutara su alegría.  
  
Severus pasó una mano por los rubios cabellos del niño, sonriendo levemente. No era muy dado a mostrar afecto (o cualquier otra emoción que no sea la ira y la frialdad estoica, en realidad), pero el muchacho había atravesado el corazón de hielo y lo calentaba desde el interior.  
  
— ¿Cómo estás, dragón? — preguntó el maestro de Pociones.  
  
Draco sonrió hacia él.  
  
— Bien.  
  
El niño correteó hasta el sofá. Y esperó mientras los adultos tenían su  _"tiempo de la cocina"._ Él lo había llamado así desde que podía recordar. Todos los adultos iban a la cocina y hablaban de cosas que él no entendía. Impaciente, dio unas palmaditas en el sofá, esperando que el tiempo de la cocina pasara y que su querido tío le pudiera prestar atención de nuevo. Él sabía que no debía interrumpirlos, sin embargo. Lo había hecho una vez y su papá había confiscado su escoba de juguete por toda la tarde.  
  
Finalmente, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, el tío Sev por fin lo miró y entró en la sala de estar. Su entusiasmo lo había desgastado. Estaba luchando contra el sueño, desesperado por pasar tiempo con su tío favorito, pero las dos de la tarde se acercaba y él sabía que su mamá y su papá no lo dejarían saltarse la siesta. Le habían dicho que cuando tuviera seis años no tendría que tomar más siestas, así que mantenía la esperanza hasta su próximo cumpleaños. Así que, siendo un pequeño Slytherin de nacimiento, tomó lo que le fue dado y lo convirtió en su beneficio.  
  
— Tío Sev, ¿me leerías un cuento? — le preguntó. Severus Snape se encontró con esos ojos grises como el mercurio y que se veían tan malditamente esperanzados que no pudo decir que no.  
  
— Está bien, Draco. — El niño chilló felizmente y tomó la mano de su tío, llevándolo a su dormitorio. Las paredes eran de color verde y plata, ser un Slytherin era una parte integral de ser un Malfoy. La cama de matrimonio parecía que iba a tragarse completo al niño. Al lado de la doble puerta había una pequeña estantería con un montón de historias infantiles mágicas. Lucius y Narcissa observaban desde el pasillo, sonriendo mientras Severus colocó a su sobrino en la cama.  
  
— ¿Qué historia te gustaría oír, Draco? — Él preguntó, mirando hacia la estantería.  
  
— No quiero un cuento mágico. ¿Sabes alguna historia muggle? — Algunos cuentos de hadas le vinieron a la cabeza. Él miró a Lucius y Narcissa para recibir orientación. Le dieron evasivas con un encogimiento de hombros. La mirada en el rostro de Lucius parecía decir: _"Cuéntale uno, nos dará algo de qué reírnos."_  Se volvió hacia Draco, quien estaba mirándolo fijamente, esperando ansiosamente una respuesta de su tío.  
  
— Lo haré.  
  
— ¡Hurra! — Draco gritó jovialmente. Se acurrucó bajo las sábanas y esperó a que Snape empezara. El maestro de Pociones, sin embargo, estaba perdido pensando qué historia le podría contar al niño. Finalmente se decidió por el cuento de hadas de Rapunzel. Se aclaró la garganta, comenzó a hablar:  
  
— Esta historia se llama Rapunzel. Había una vez un hombre y una mujer que tenían mucho tiempo, en vano, deseando un hijo. Al fin parecía que Dios estaba a punto de concederles su deseo. Estas personas tenían una pequeña ventana en la parte trasera de su casa por donde un espléndido jardín se veía, éste estaba lleno de las más bellas flores y hierbas. Estaba, sin embargo, rodeado de un alto muro y nadie se atrevía a entrar en él, ya que pertenecía a una hechicera que tenía un gran poder y era temida por todo el mundo. Un día, la mujer estaba de pie junto a la ventana y miraba hacia el jardín, cuando vio un espacio plantado con las más hermosas campánulas, y parecían tan frescas y verdes que ella las anhelaba. Ella realmente languideció, y comenzó a verse pálida y miserable.  
  
— ¿Qué significa languideció? — Preguntó el niño.  
  
— Ella se veía muy mal. — Explicó. — Su marido se alarmó, y le preguntó:  _“¿Qué te aflige, querida esposa?” “Ah”_ respondió ella  _“si no puedo comer un poco de esas hermosas campánulas que están en el jardín detrás de la casa, voy a morir”._  El hombre, que la amaba, pensó:  _"Antes que permitir que mi esposa muera, le traeré algunas de las campánulas por mi mismo, cueste lo que me cueste."_ Al caer la tarde, él trepó por el muro en el jardín de la hechicera, apresuradamente agarró un puñado de campánulas y se las llevó a su esposa. Ella de inmediato se preparó una ensalada con ellas y se la comió con avidez. Tenían un sabor tan bueno… tan exquisito, que al día siguiente ella las anhelaba tres veces más que antes. Si él quería tener algún descanso, su marido supo que debía descender una vez más al jardín. Por lo tanto, en la penumbra de la noche, bajó otra vez, pero cuando estaba a punto de subir por la pared otra vez, sintió un miedo terrible, porque vio a la hechicera de pie delante de él.  
  
Los ojos de Draco estaban clavados en su tío mientras le contaba la historia.  
  
—  _“¿Cómo te atreves”_ le dijo ella mirándolo con enojo,  _“¿desciendes en mi jardín y me robas mis campánulas como un ladrón? ¡Vas a sufrir por ello!" “Ah”_ respondió él  _“deje que la misericordia tome el lugar de la justicia, solo lo hice por necesidad. Mi esposa vio sus campánulas desde la ventana, y sintió tal anhelo por ellas que habría muerto si no comía algunas”._ La hechicera permitió que su ira se suavizara, y le dijo:  _“Si el caso es como dices, voy a permitir que te alejes con las campánulas, pero lo haré con una condición, debes darme al niño que tu esposa traerá al mundo, será bien cuidado, y lo voy a querer como una madre”»._ El hombre en su terror consintió en todo. Cuando la mujer dio a luz en la cama, la hechicera apareció de inmediato, le dio a la niña el nombre de Rapunzel, y se la llevó con ella.  
  
Rapunzel se convirtió en la niña más hermosa bajo del sol. Cuando ella tenía doce años, la hechicera la encerró en una torre en medio de un bosque. La torre no tenía ni escaleras ni puertas, pero cerca de la cima tenía una pequeña ventana. Cuando la hechicera quería entrar, ella se colocaba debajo de ella y exclamaba: _"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, deja caer tu cabello para mí.“_ Rapunzel tenía un magnífico cabello largo, fino como los hilos de oro, y cuando ella oía la voz de la hechicera, se desamarraba sus cabellos trenzados, los enrollaba alrededor de un gancho que estaba en la parte superior de la ventana y luego el cabello caía veinte metros hacia abajo, y la hechicera subía por él. Después de un año o dos, sucedió que el hijo del rey cabalgaba por el bosque y pasó por la torre. Entonces oyó una canción, que era tan encantadora que se quedó quieto y escuchó. Era Rapunzel, quien en su soledad pasaba su tiempo dejando que su dulce voz resuene. El hijo del rey quiso subir hasta ella y buscó la puerta de la torre, pero no la encontró. Cabalgó hasta su casa, pero el canto había calado tan profundamente en su corazón, que día a día iba al bosque a escucharla.  
  
Una vez, cuando estaba parado detrás de un árbol, vio que la hechicera llegaba y oyó cómo ella gritaba:  _“Rapunzel, Rapunzel, deja caer tu cabello para mí.“_  Entonces Rapunzel dejó caer las trenzas de su cabello y la hechicera se subió por él.  _"Si esa es la escalera por la que se debe subir, yo también voy a probar mi fortuna”_  dijo y al día siguiente cuando empezó a oscurecer, fue a la torre y dijo:  _“Rapunzel, Rapunzel, deja caer tu cabello para mí. “_ Inmediatamente, el cabello descendió y el hijo del rey subió.  
  
En un principio Rapunzel estuvo terriblemente asustada cuando un hombre, con unos ojos que nunca había contemplado, se acercó a ella, pero el hijo del rey comenzó a hablar con ella como un amigo y le dijo que su corazón estaba tan conmovido que no lo había dejado descansar y se había sentido obligado a verla. Entonces Rapunzel perdió el miedo, y cuando él le preguntó si ella lo aceptaba como su marido, y ella vio que era joven y apuesto, pensó: _"Él me amará más que la vieja hechicera",_  y le dijo que sí, y puso su mano en la suya. Ella le dijo:  _"voluntariamente me iré contigo, pero no sé cómo bajar. Trae contigo una madeja de seda cada vez que vengas y yo tejeré una escalera con ella, y cuando esté lista bajaré y me recibirás en tu caballo."_  Convinieron que hasta ese momento él iría a verla todas las noches, porque la anciana iba por el día.  
  
La hechicera no supo nada de esto, hasta que Rapunzel le dijo:  _“Dime, hechicera, ¿por qué usted es mucho más pesada que el joven hijo del rey… él estará conmigo en un momento” “¡Ah! niña traviesa”_ gritó la hechicera.  _“¡Qué te oigo decir! ¡Pensé que te había separado de todo el mundo, y sin embargo, me has engañado!"_  con ira agarró las hermosas trenzas de Rapunzel, les dio dos vueltas a su mano izquierda, tomó un par de tijeras con la derecha y las cortó, chasqueo tras chasqueo, fueron cortadas completamente, y las hermosas trenzas yacían en el suelo. Ella fue tan despiadada que expulsó a la pobre Rapunzel a un desierto, donde tuvo que vivir un gran dolor y miseria. El mismo día que ella había expulsado a Rapunzel, sin embargo, la hechicera sujetó las trenzas de cabello que había cortado y las enganchó en la ventana, cuando el hijo del rey se acercó y gritó: _“Rapunzel, Rapunzel, deja caer tu cabello para mí. “_  Ella dejó que el cabello cayera. El hijo del rey ascendió, pero en lugar de encontrar a su querida Rapunzel, se encontró con la hechicera, que lo miraba con un aspecto malvado y venenoso.  
  
_“¡Ajá!”_ exclamó ella en tono burlón  _"buscas a tu querida, pero el hermoso pájaro ya está cantando en el nido, el gato la tiene, y te sacará los ojos también. Rapunzel está perdida para ti, nunca la volverás a ver”._  El hijo del rey estaba fuera de sí por el dolor, y en su desesperación saltó de la torre. Él escapo con vida, pero las espinas en las que cayó perforaron sus ojos. Anduvo vagando ciego por el bosque, sólo comiendo raíces y bayas, y no hacía nada más que lamentarse y llorar por la pérdida de su querida esposa.  
  
Él vagó sin rumbo fijo envuelto en la miseria por algunos años, y por fin llegó hasta el desierto, donde se encontraba Rapunzel, con los gemelos a los que ella había dado a luz, un niño y una niña, vivían en la miseria. Él oyó una voz, que le parecía tan familiar que se dirigió hacia ella y cuando él se acercó, Rapunzel lo reconoció y se echó sobre su cuello y lloró. Dos de sus lágrimas humedecieron sus ojos y ellos se aclararon una vez más, y él pudo verla como antes. Él la llevó a su reino, donde fue recibida con alegría, y vivieron durante mucho tiempo después, felices y contentos. El final.  
  
Al finalizar el cuento Draco dormía. Cuando Snape se levantó, una pequeña mano agarró su muñeca débilmente.  
  
— Te quiero, tío Sev. — Murmuró, antes de sucumbir finalmente a un dulce sueño.  
  
Por primera vez, una sonrisa que no era forzada, resplandeció en Snape.


End file.
